Big Time Ride 3
by Tokala
Summary: Kendall and Ava are at it again... Kendall/OFC.


_**A/N: This is the third part of the Big Time Ride 'series' featuring Kendall and Ava. Let me know what you think. Also there is a James/OC/Carlos piece that I wrote that you can find on my tumblr: : / / lu-chick . tumblr post/59981345271/sex-on-the-beach-james-ofc-carlos -smut as always reviews are very much appreciated. I was thinking of turning Kendall's and Ava's story into a multi-chapter fic which would be the sequel to those three one shots. Would anyone care to read that?! Let me know!**_

"We've arrived, lady." The cabby's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I can see his sleazy eyes practically undress me through the rearview mirror, but I only scowl in return.

"Keep the change." I say as I pass him the twenty and jump out of the car as fast as I can. I look up at the house in front of me. I am a frequent visitor to this place and yet I would not call it my second home. That would mean after all that something more profound connected me to its inhabitant, when really all that links us are a few steamy encounters between the sheets (or various other places). Most of the lights are out, except for the big living room window, from where I can hear loud music coming. Perfect.

As soon as I'd learned of the fact that some of his friends were planning on throwing him a birthday bash I knew I had to have a hand in it. I am not his girlfriend so technically I am not obliged to give him a present, but our liaison has always thrived on the little surprises that spiced it up. After some snooping, at which I'm very good, I didn't take me long to figure out what his friends - a bunch of dudes - were planning for his party. Of course learning of that plan gave me an ingenious idea of how to interfere…

I walk the short path up to the front porch and then check my outfit one last time. Making sure that the mask I'm wearing is covering half of my face and keeping my real identity hidden I ring the bell. It takes a couple of moments until a black-haired guy with adorable dimples opens the door. He grins when he sees me.

"Are you Kiki?" He asks and I immediately nod. His smile widens. "Perfect, I'm Logan. We are all waiting for you." He motions for me to enter the house. "The party's in the living room. Kendall, that's our birthday boy is sitting on the chair by the dining table. You'll easily recognize him by the eyebrows." I can barely contain a chuckle. I know Kendall very well and don't need a description of him. "You were recommended to me, so I guess I can trust you to show Kendall a good time? He hasn't been seen with a lady in a very long time, so at least give him a lap dance that he'll remember, yes?"

"Oh I will. I think Kendall will find this surprise very memorable." I say and give a throaty chuckle. As soon as I've learned of the fact that Kendall's friends wanted to hire him a stripper for his big day, I seized the chance. Some sleuthing had lead me to the agency they had called and after some phone calls back and forth and after I had told the agency owner I'd double whatever Kendall's friends were paying, he let me be 'Kiki' for the night. I cannot wait to see Kendall's face when he sees who his birthday surprise actually is…

"Did you bring your own music?" Logan inquires and I nod and hand him a CD case before I slip out of my coat. I can barely contain a grin as I see him try to look everywhere except at my provocative outfit. Oh god, that boy is too adorable… I make a mental note to ask Kendall if Logan is single. If he is, maybe I can hook him up with Amanda. Seems like he'd exactly be her type. When everything is ready and Logan gives me a nod I walk towards the living room. I enter it just as the first beats of Nelly's _Hot In Here _fill the air. At once all eyes are on me and mine immediately find Kendall's. He's wearing the usual slightly nerdy button-down plaid shirt and is sitting on a chair by the table clearly the center of attention up until now. I smirk as his mouth drops open slightly and he gulps nervously as I start to strut towards him. Halfway through the room I lose the tube top I'm wearing and a lot of the guys start whistling at the sight of the flimsy, lacy piece of fabric that's the only thing still covering my chest.

Once I reach Kendall I circle the chair he's sitting in and by the time I'm standing in front of him again I have also lost the mini skirt I'd been wearing just seconds before. Keeping one hand at the back of the chair I straddle Kendall who tries to look everywhere except at my cleavage or my most intimate area. I give him a smirk and an encouraging nod, telling him it's ok to touch. His hands are slightly clammy and shaking as they come to rest on my hips. Accompanied by the fast beat I grind my hips into his, in a slow teasing motion.

By now I have completely forgotten that there are other people in the room. Kendall is all I see. And as my barely clad center meets his crotch I have proof that my little performance isn't leaving him unaffected. As the song is nearing its end I whirl around so my back is pressed into his chest. I take one of his hands that are still holding my hip and put it over my covered breast. Then I motion for him to undo the bra with his other hand, which he promptly does and among loud catcalls the piece of fabric slips from my body. I don't care that I'm basically flashing about fifteen guys, because I've honestly never felt shy about my body. And at the end of the day it's only one guy that really gets to touch. As the song ends, I'm straddling Kendall again, his head is nearly buried in my ample cleavage and I can tell he's fighting for his composure by the way he keeps swallowing. But the best part is yet to come.

I motion for Kendall to untie the mask that I'm wearing. He does so with shaky fingers. As soon as the mask drops from my face I can see his eyes widen. I grin smugly.

"Happy Birthday, Kendall." I purr and then lean closer to him so that my lips touch his ear. My next words are meant only for him. "How does it feel that currently every guy in this room would like to bend me over your dinner table and fuck me, but at the end of the day only you get to do it?" For a moment I think he's too petrified to react, but then he grabs my thighs and stands up, all but throwing me over his shoulder.

"Go get some booty Kendall!" One of the guys yells excitedly as Kendall carries me off to the kitchen. As soon as the door slams shut behind us, he puts me down.

"Jesus, Ava!" He exclaims and stares at me, shaking his head. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What?" I pout. "Didn't you like my birthday surprise…?" Kendall shakes his head.

"One day you're going to be the death of me Ava…" He murmurs and I chuckle as I step towards him, my hands immediately finding the buckle of his belt and fiddling with it. "What are you doing?" He asks and his hands come to encircle my wrists.

"Come on, let's have some birthday fun. All of your friends are thinking we're getting our mack on right now anyway…" I pull my hands away and my nimble fingers start to undo the buttons of Kendall's shirt. He's quiet for a moment, before he swoops down on me and his lips claim mine, his tongue immediately swooping over my bottom lip asking for entrance, while he presses his body urgently against mine. Our tongues battle in dominance and since it is his birthday I let him win for once, let him all but hungrily devour my mouth. Leaning forward he hooks a finger in the waistband of the tiny thong I am still wearing and tugs. Seconds later I am standing in front of him naked.

His fingers find the wet heat between my thighs as his mouth once again takes possession of mine. I groan and bite my lip as his fingers trace my folds, dipping his fingers teasingly into my very core. His thumb brushes over my clit and just as I want to give a disappointed whine, he shoves two of his fingers into my slick heat. I want to scream, but his hand immediately covers my mouth.

"Hush, babe. You'll have to be quiet today." He says and grins smugly. "Can I trust you to do that?" I roll my eyes and nod. "Good girl." He says and pats my cheek while his fingers slide in and out, slowly gaining speed and curling ever so slightly. His thumb finds my clit, gently circling it, before suddenly exerting pressure onto my sensitive little nub. I can feel my muscles clamp down on his fingers as I'm starting to lose myself in the orgasmic bliss only Kendall can give me.

"Fuck, I need you...Kendall… please…" I whine desperately and my hands shoot out and snap his belt buckle open. Kendall's lips latch onto my neck while I shove his jeans and boxers down. His length is standing at full attention and my hands run greedily over the rock hard flesh.

"Ava, if you don't want to end this early I suggest you stop doing this right now." Kendall murmurs through gritted teeth. I smirk as I let go of his impressive length and hop onto his kitchen counter spreading my legs invitingly.

"Well then come on. Take me for a ride." I say. Kendall raises his eyebrows and then stalks towards me, grabs my hips and without warning plunges into me. I bite down onto my lip to keep myself from screaming, thought I do not manage to keep totally quiet. When he's buried to the hilt he gives a satisfied little groan and bites down onto my collar bone before he starts to move. His pace is gentle at first, his slow, deep thrusts filling me completely, but soon eagerness and lust overtake him and he speeds up until he is really well and truly fucking me, his hips snapping back and forth at a rapid pace. His hands hold my hips in a way that I know will leave bruises but I do not care and all too soon I feel myself tensing up, feel my walls clenching in around his length and it's enough for Kendall to find his release as well as he pushes into me one last time, before he tips his head back and slumps against me with a quiet groan. For a moment, while we regain our breath our embrace is almost loving, almost intimate. My lips find his and I give him a passionate, lingering kiss. Then I smile and wink at him.

"Happy Birthday, Kendall."


End file.
